El hilo azul del destino
by LightBlue25
Summary: Una extraña confesión llevará a desvelar nuevos sentimientos que mantenían ocultos en sus corazones Pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad Riren - (Rivaille x Eren) Yaoi - Lemon


Mi segundo fanfic de esta pareja *que adoro * y mi primer lemon!

Me costó un poco escribirlo, quería que tuviera sentimiento ya saben, no solo lemon.. Además debo ir a clases y tengo que estudiar y no me da el tiempo pero ya lo terminé! Al fin! xD

Esta loca idea surgió después de escuchar el cd drama yaoi de estos dos (ustedes lo escucharon? Yo casi muero de una hemorragia *¬*)

Como la edad de Rivaille aún no está confirmada decidí yo la edad que tendría, sé que muchos dicen que tiene 34 pero Isayama solo dijo que tenía más de lo que aparenta así que me basé en ello, y creo que 34 es demasiada diferencia, no quiero convertirlo en un shotacon xD

También si leyeron mi otro fic, escribí "Levi" y no "Rivaille", sé que su nombre real es Levi pero me gusta decirle Rivaille y aún no me decido. Y también dije que tenía los ojos grises y no verde oliva para hacer diferencia con Eren.

Bueno, al principio esta historia sería corta pero así quedó xD

Es un One-Shot. espero sea de su agrado! :3

En fin… sin nada más que decir les dejo el fic! A leer ! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga/anime no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, si fueran míos habría yaoi (?

* * *

-Rivaille heichou –pronunció sutilmente un chico de hermosas orbes verdes y segundos después la puerta frente suyo se abrió.

-Qué quieres mocoso? Estoy ocupado –dijo de forma tosca el mencionado.

-Necesito hablar con usted

-Como dije, estoy ocupado, sé breve mocoso –sus palabras sonaron frías y desinteresadas pero en realidad quería saber que debía decirle el chico que parecía estar nervioso e inseguro

-Bueno.. Yo.. –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba vacilante con sus palabras, no sabía cómo decir aquello que lo mantenía intranquilo

–Podríamos hablar a solas en otro momento heichou? –preguntó finalmente mientras revolvía sus cabellos

-Huh? No sé qué te traes mocoso, pero está bien –declaró pensativo- cuando termine con estos papeles bajaré al sótano.

* * *

-De acuerdo señor, lo esperaré –dijo un poco animado el castaño quien pensó que su superior lo rechazaría en seguida

En el sótano Eren estaba más inquieto que nunca, había pedido a Rivaille que hablaran luego porque estaba demasiado nervioso y lo arruinaría, además, de que lo que debía decir no era algo que pudiera hacer a la brevedad. Se había recostado en su cama y no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro pensando las palabras que debía usar, no quería ser pateado ni que lo viera como a un idiota, sumido en sus pensamientos no oyó los pasos del pelinegro al bajar

-Aaaaaahhh! Cómo diablos se supone que se lo diré?! –exclamó exaltado Eren mientras revolvía su cabello en un acto de desesperación y se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-Qué tienes que decir Eren? –reconoció la voz de aquel hombre cruzado de brazos parado frente a la reja de la celda inmediatamente, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan embelesado que no lo oyó abrirla

-Ehh heichou yo –no podía formular palabra alguna por los nervios y comenzaba a exasperarse-

-Mierda mocoso, habla de una vez! –nunca había visto tan frustrado a su superior como lo estaba ahora, y su mirada que parecía querer asesinarlo no lo ayudaba

-P-pero y-yo es que

-Pero qué?

-N-no no es nada heichou –dijo finalmente avergonzado el joven

-Que no es nada? Me llamas cuando estoy trabajando y cuando vengo a verte dices que no es nada? –dijo el mayor poniendo énfasis a ésa última palabra, su mirada afilada y su voz cada vez mas belicosa comenzaba a provocar cierto temor en el menor quien se limitaba a mirarlo a lo lejos sentado aún en su cama

-Ahora dime qué era lo que tenías que decirme mocoso –declaró el sargento quien se contenía de golpearlo por hacerlo perder su tiempo

-Es que no era nada importante heichou –su voz temblaba, tenía miedo de ser golpeado nuevamente

-Me importa una mierda, dime que era, es una orden

Eren cabizbajo miraba el suelo, sabía que iba a golpearlo en cuanto se lo dijera y tenía miedo a su reacción pero debía decirlo, no tenía otra alternativa

-Yo quería decirle –comenzó con una débil voz

-No te oigo, habla más alto

-Que yo quería decirle que –levantó la mirada y se encontró con la fría mirada de su superior que estaba expectante a las palabras del chico, su visión se tornó borrosa a causa de unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Quería decirle que y-yo lo q-quiero señor –finalmente lo había dicho, sentía sus mejillas arder, su mirada estaba clavada en el pelinegro, esperando alguna reacción.

Por su parte el mayor sabía lo que aquel chico tenía que decirle y por eso había sido tan insistente, pero aún así no pudo evitar separar levemente sus labios en signo de sorpresa, había sido completamente adorable

Rivaille se acercó lentamente a la cama donde permanecía el chico tembloroso y más aún cuando lo sintió acercarse, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe que de seguro le daría su sargento por decir cosas tan repulsivas pero en su lugar sintió un mano apoyarse en su cabello acariciándolo levemente, aquella mano viajó hasta su nuca mientras otra se apoyaba en su mejilla

-R-rivaille heichou? –pronunció con temor el chico mientras abría lentamente sus ojos e inmediatamente unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos en un dulce beso

Los ojos del castaño se desorbitaron y Rivaille se separó de él quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, suficiente para que pudieran verse a los ojos, lo que produjo un enorme rubor en el menor

-Yo también te quiero, mocoso –dijo mientras una sonrisa ladina surcaba sus labios

Volvió a besarlo, mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas en la cama a un lado de Eren y comenzaba a recostarlo lentamente y bajaba una de sus manos hacia la camisa del chico

Eren al notar lo que el mayor hacía abrió los ojos y se removió en señal de protesta poniendo sus manos en el pecho del oji-gris quien se separó levemente mientras metía su mano debajo de la camisa

-H-heichou no haga es- sus labios fueron callados una vez más por el más bajo pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en su cavidad presionando la lengua del menor quien apenas podía seguir el ritmo de Rivaille

Se separaron para tomar aire pero en seguida Rivaille volvió a besarlo más apasionadamente mientras quitaba completamente la camisa de Eren quien entendió a donde quería llegar su superior separándose abruptamente de un empujón

-Qué hace heichou? –dijo con su voz agitada Eren mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento por el intenso beso anterior mientras se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama

-Quieres que te lo explique? O mejor te muestro? –respondió a su oído con una voz sensual Rivaille mientras apresaba sus manos a cada lado

-Suélteme –gritó Eren intentando librarse de su superior pero éste lo mantenía firme

-Dirás que no quieres hacerlo? Tú fuiste quien empezó esto y ahora te arrepientes mocoso? No juegues conmigo –aclaró el mayor mientras intensificaba la presión en sus muñecas Eren quiso quejarse de nuevo pero una mano cubrió su boca impidiéndoselo mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello

-Nggh –el oji-verde no podía emitir palabra alguna y jadeaba intentando liberarse pero el sargento tenía más fuerza que él

Comenzó lamiendo su cuello dejando un camino de besos mientras bajaba por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón, ahí se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada lasciva al menor, volvió a subir y retiró la mano de su boca para bajarla hasta su entrepierna y hacer presión en su ya despierto miembro

-Ahh nggh –el menor intentaba contener sus gemidos mientras sentía la cálida respiración de su superior en su cuello, ahí lamió nuevamente y le dio una pequeña mordida dejando una marca rojiza que tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer completamente

Se separó de Eren para volver a besarlo mientras lo volvía a recostar sobre una almohada y se posicionaba entre sus piernas

-Eren, serás mío esta noche –pronunció el mayor a su oído en un tono lujurioso y lamió su oreja mientras su mano bajaba el cierre del pantalón del menor

Eren al escuchar su atrevida declaración se sintió profanado y cuando Rivaille intentó besarlo le propinó una cachetada que se oyó en toda la habitación seguido de un silencio inminente

El mayor permanecía arriba de Eren con el rostro de lado sin emitir palabra alguna, el castaño lo observaba sorprendido de su propia acción esperando que el pelinegro lo moliera a golpes por su insubordinación pero lo que vio a continuación fue muy diferente a lo que había imaginado

Rivaille se separó de Eren y se sentó de rodillas sobre sus propias piernas a un lado de la cama, su cabello cubría parte de su rostro pero se podía apreciar su seriedad, levantó una mano y el menor se tensó pensando que lo golpearía pero no lo hizo, la llevó hasta su mejilla que permanecía roja por el fuerte golpe y se quedó así por unos segundos

-H-heicho? –el menor lo llamó con temor en su voz

-Lo siento Eren –el pelinegro se paró y se dirigió hasta la puerta dándole la espalda a Eren –intenté forzarte aún cuando eres solo un niño –estaba arrepentido, se había dejado llevar y estaba intentando hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, había sido muy duro con Eren, se dispuso a salir pero una mano lo detuvo

-No, yo lo siento, no debí golpearlo, usted es mi superior y –el oji-gris se dio la vuelta quedando frente al menor e instantáneamente un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas –y yo lo quiero –finalizó más rojo que un tomate mientras se miraban a los ojos

-Eren.. –pronunció el mayor un poco sorprendido por su interrupción

Eren desvió su mirada a la mejilla de su superior que aún permanecía roja, se sintió arrepentido, de seguro le dolía aunque no lo demostrara

-Y-yo lo siento heichou –dijo llevando su mano hasta la mejilla maltratada- nunca antes alguien me había tocado de esa forma y yo no quiero que usted lo haga por compasión sin corresponder mis sentimientos –declaró el menor bajando su mirada sin soltar el rostro del sargento quien posó su mano sobre la del castaño

-No lo hago por compasión Eren, parezco del tipo de persona que haría algo así por alguien que no me importa? –Rivaille con su mano libre levantó el rostro del castaño que permanecía con una expresión triste

El pelinegro no era bueno con las palabras dulces pero al ver como Eren no quitaba aquella expresión decidió que él cambiaría eso, porque quería volver a ver su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos azules verdosos llenos de alegría

-Eren –lo llamó el mayor para que éste lo mirara-

-Qué pasa heichou? –respondió el castaño mientras con una mano tallaba sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas

-Te amo –pronunció el mayor para tomarlo de la barbilla y depositar un casto beso en sus labios

Eren correspondió aquel beso, aunque nunca esperó que su heichou dijera eso, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla, se separaron y Rivaille secó aquella lágrima con su dedo y Eren le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, una sonrisa tan cálida que contagio al mayor quien también le dedicó una sonrisa, esa era la primera vez que el castaño lo veía sonreír de una forma tan sincera.

Mientras se besaban Rivaille había abrazado a Eren, y ahora permanecían con sus frentes juntas mientras sonreían

-Heichou –Eren fue el primer en romper el silencio

-Mm? –respondió el mayor interesado en lo que iba a decir el chico

-Debería sonreír más seguido, su sonrisa es hermosa, y cuando no frunce el seño se ve más joven –dijo el menor con una cálida sonrisa

-Me acabas de decir viejo? –respondió el mayor fingiendo indignación

-N-no, pero ahora que lo menciona, cuántos años tiene?

-Cuánto me das?

-Mmm aparenta 20, 25 máximo, pero cuando sonríe parece de 17 –respondió y soltó una pequeña risilla divertido

-Tengo 28

-En serio? –Dijo Eren sorprendido abriendo los ojos de par en par, de verdad que su heichou debía de tener algún truco o algo para parecer más joven

-Qué? Ahora que sabes mi edad ya no me quieres? –comentó el mayor riendo internamente

-Claro que no heichou! No me importa su edad –respondió el más joven haciendo un pequeño puchero

El pelinegro no pensó que se lo tomaría tan en serio pero debía confesar que se veía hermoso haciendo esa cara

-Por cierto heichou, yo no soy un niño –dijo el menor recordando lo que le había dicho su sargento anteriormente luego de haberlo golpeado

-Oh? No lo eres? –respondió divertido el mayor, después de todo parece que podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para conseguir algo mas

-No! Tengo 15 años, ya no soy un niño –exclamó molesto

-Entonces demuéstramelo –le dijo el pelinegro acercándose más al castaño con una sonrisa juguetona

Eren captó en seguida lo que quería decir el mayor y se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso, pero esta vez fue el menor quien introdujo su lengua, debía mostrarle a Rivaille que no era tan inocente como creía, el oji-gris lo tomó de la cintura juntando sus cuerpos una vez más y el menor entrelazaba sus dedos en su cuello.

El pelinegro volvió a recostar a Eren en la cama y se ponía sobre él, comenzó a pasear su mano por el pecho del menor llegando a sus pezones los que comenzó a estimular con una mano mientras se seguían besando

El menor ahogó un gemido en la boca de su ahora amante mientras se estremecía con cada contacto, Rivaille sintió como el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba

-Quieres continuar? –preguntó el mayor un poco preocupado sin saber si sería una buena idea hacerlo

-S-si, por favor, quiero ser suyo –respondió un Eren completamente ruborizado hasta sus orejas, al principio se había negado porque pensó que Rivaille solo lo hacía por caridad pero cuando vio su reacción al haberlo golpeado se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había equivocado, y quería arreglar las cosas, a decir verdad, siempre había soñado con estar así con él, pero pensó que nunca llegaría ese momento

-De acuerdo Eren, porque no me detendré –aquella petición era demasiado tentadora para él y no podía negárselo

Seguían besándose, entrelazando sus lenguas, mordiendo sus labios, Eren buscaba mas contacto desesperadamente, aferrándose con sus piernas a las caderas del mayor mientras le quitaba el pañuelo y comenzaba a desabotonar torpemente su camisa.

Se separaron por un momento quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva intentando recuperar el aliento, Eren aún jadeando terminó por quitarle la camisa al mayor viendo su pecho bien formado pasando sus manos sobre él haciendo estremecer al pelinegro.

Rivaille bajó su mano hasta el pantalón del menor, bajando el cierre y deslizándolo por sus piernas dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior, dejando ver su creciente erección debajo del bóxer

-No es justo heichou, usted aún está vestido –reclamó el menor ruborizado ante la mirada pervertida que le lanzaba su superior

-Entonces desvísteme tú mismo –respondió el mayor divertido con el rostro abochornado del menor

Eren obedeció a la oferta de su sargento, llevó las manos hasta su pantalón despojándolo poco a poco de la ropa que le quedaba mientras el pelinegro observaba cuidadosamente cada acción del más joven, quien se ruborizó aún más al ver la enorme erección de su superior

-Ahora estamos iguales –dijo el castaño mientras veía a Rivaille que estaba solo con su ropa interior

-No por mucho tiempo –sonrió con satisfacción mientras volvía a besarlo y comenzaba a quitarle sus bóxers

-Aaaahh –el menor dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir la mano del oji-gris acariciar su miembro

Rivaille comenzó a descender dejando un camino de marcas y moretones por el cuerpo del menor que no paraba de gimotear. Siguió masturbándolo y dando pequeños lengüetazos a su miembro mientras el cuerpo del menor se retorcía y se aferraba a las sábanas debajo de él. Se lo metió completamente a la boca, el menor llevó las manos hasta su cabello y comenzó a tironear de él

-H-heichou me v-vengo

-Hazlo –dijo el mayor y su cuerpo se arqueó en una contracción mientras gemía derramando su semilla en la boca de Rivaille, quien lo tragó todo y pasó su lengua por sus labios

-S-sar… sargento –intentaba hablar el menor recuperándose de su reciente orgasmo.

-Eres delicioso, Eren –dijo el pelinegro mientras lamía sus pequeños botones rosas

-N-no diga esas cosas h-heichou

-Por qué? Es la verdad –contestó el mayor mientras dejaba su labor y le mostraba 3 dedos a Eren quien en seguida comenzó a lamerlos, pasó su lengua por los finos dedos de arriba abajo excitando a su superior que no pudo contenerse más y los retiró

-Esto va a doler un poco Eren –le dijo llevando los dedos hasta la entrada del menor y comenzó a introducir uno y al ver que entraba sin problemas empezó a introducir el segundo

-Aaahh heichou d-duele –se quejó Eren, Rivaille lo besó para distraerlo del dolor y cuando el castaño dejó de quejarse introdujo el tercero moviéndolos en círculos hasta notar que el menor ya se había acostumbrado comenzando a seguir su ritmo con las caderas, retiró los dedos recibiendo una mueca en protesta del oji-verde

-No te preocupes Eren, ahora viene la mejor parte –dijo el mayor sonriendo con gozo y terminó por quitarse la única prenda que llevaba

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y depositó un beso en sus labios mientras comenzaba a introducir la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor

-Ahh! Es… muy… grande –gimió el menor entrecortado por el dolor ocasionado, 3 dedos no se comparaban en nada al miembro del peli-negro

-Y tú eres muy… estrecho

-D-duelee.. heichou, b-basta –sollozó el castaño

-Sopórtalo un poco mas Eren

-N-no puedo d-duele mucho –dijo el menor con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Di mi nombre… Llámame Rivaille cuando estemos en la intimidad –dijo el mayor entrecortado por el esfuerzo ejercido

Eren no sabía si había oído bien o estaba alucinando pero su petición "cuando estemos en la intimidad" a caso significaba que volverían a hacerlo? Porque Oh dios! Eso no le molestaría

-R-rivaille! –soltó un gemido al sentir todo su miembro dentro, en un principio llegó a pensar que no entraría

Rivaille comenzó a besar a Eren, lamiendo su cuello y dando pequeñas caricias en todo su cuerpo para ayudar a que se acostumbrara a su intromisión, hasta que sintió como Eren se removía debajo suyo en busca de mas contacto y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, no quería lastimarlo, debía demostrarle que no lo hacía por puro placer

-R-rivaille –suspiró el chico y enredó sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro

-Eren… Te duele? –preguntó el mayor mientras empezaba con las embestidas

-N-no

Comenzó a embestirlo aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas haciendo chocar la cama contra la pared, mientras el castaño gemía descontroladamente y ponía las piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor para crear más contacto

-R-rivaille! –Gimió sonoramente el menor –m-más ahh ahí de n-nuevo –gimoteó el castaño al sentir como el mayor tocaba su punto llevándolo al éxtasis

Volvió a tocar nuevamente ese punto mientras el castaño se aferraba y arañaba su espalda dejando marcas

Rivaille tomó al castaño por las caderas e hizo que quedara sentado sobre él para profundizar más las penetraciones mientras seguía embistiéndolo.

Tomó el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo a medida que lo embestía

-Aaahh n-no haga es- -intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por la lengua de su superior que se introducía en su cavidad buscando la suya, comenzaron una danza lamiendo sus lenguas, succionándolas por dentro y por fuera de sus bocas, se separaron para respirar y Eren empujó al pelinegro dejándolo recostado sobre la cama, invirtiendo posiciones y sorprendiendo al más bajo por su repentina acción

-A-aún debo mostrarle que no… soy un niño –dijo entre suspiros dejando atónito a Rivaille quien sonrió satisfecho al escuchar aquellas palabras

Eren comenzó a auto-penetrarse sentado sobre su superior quien observaba atento lo que hacía, bajó hasta sus labios depositando un suave beso

-Ahh –gimió Rivaille al sentir la lengua del castaño que lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora jugaba con sus pezones mientras daba pequeñas mordidas

Sonrió presuntuoso y fue hasta su cuello donde comenzó a lamer y morder sacándole algunos suspiros al mayor quien intentó ocultar su rostro con un brazo pero Eren lo detuvo sorprendiéndose al verlo sonrojado y respirando con dificultad.

En esa distracción Rivaille aprovechó para voltear posiciones nuevamente dejando al menor debajo de él

-De acuerdo, ahora tendré que mostrarte quien es el dominante aquí, y te castigaré por ello –dijo el oji-gris mientras besaba al menor quien ahogaba sus gemidos en sus labios

Comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente pero esta vez de forma más desenfrenada y salvaje viendo como llegaba al clímax comenzó a masturbarlo para que llegaran juntos

-Aaaahh R-Rivaillee –gimió el menor al sentir como el mayor lo masturbaba y lo penetraba a la vez

-Y-ya no p-puedo… más

-Y-yo tampoco –respondió el mayor mientras besaba al castaño

-Aaaahhh Rivaille–gimió por última vez Eren al sentir la semilla de su amante dentro suyo

-Eren! –pronunció el mayor con su voz agitada

Se vinieron a la vez, Eren manchando su vientre y parte de Rivaille y él dentro del menor

Rivaille salió dentro del oji-verde y se recostó sobre su cuerpo cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso en él

La habitación que había sido inundada por gemidos ahora se encontraba en un completo silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones acompasadas, el menor llevó una mano hasta el cabello del más bajo que permanecía sobre su pecho

-Hei- Rivaille –corrigió el castaño recordando la petición del pelinegro

-…-

-Rivaille..? –reiteró el menor extrañado y dirigió la mirada a su superior, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al notar que había caído dormido.

Tratando de no despertarlo Eren tomó la sábana y cubrió a ambos con ella, observó a su heicho dormido por unos minutos, ya lo había visto dormir una vez, había entrado a la oficina sin tocar (fue una suerte que nunca se enteró o lo hubiera recriminado por su acción) y lo encontró con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y su cabeza reposando en ellos, algo que causó gracia al joven fue ver que dormía con el ceño fruncido.

Pero esta vez estando a su lado se veía muy diferente de aquella vez, tenía una expresión pacífica y ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración era apacible, sin contar que con su cabello desordenado se veía excesivamente sexy, al menos eso era lo que pasó por la alocada y un poco corrompida (por Rivaille, recientemente) mente del joven

Su sargento trabajaba mucho, tenía muy poco tiempo libre y siempre lo utilizaba con él, porque debía vigilarlo, y Eren a pesar de no saber mucho de su pasado, sabía muy bien que había sufrido mucho, viendo morir a personas queridas, la humanidad en esa constante devastación y peligrando su vida todos los días en sus misiones, todo eso le producía mucha tensión y angustia.

Era cierto, no sabía nada de su pasado, pero eso no importaba, él quería al Rivaille de ahora, también siempre se preguntó por qué no tendría apellido, otra desdicha para agregar tal vez.

Por otra parte pensando en eso, realmente admiraba a su superior, por saber conllevar todo eso sin demostrar una sola emoción, debía ser muy fuerte, algo que definitivamente él no era.

Pensar en todas las emociones con las que cargaría su heichou hizo entristecer al menor, que lo abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente

-No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado y cargaré con tu pesar, por siempre, heichou… porque yo lo amo

Luego de decir aquello el castaño se quedó dormido abrazado a Rivaille, pero algo que Eren no vio fue que, entre sueños el pelinegro lo había oído, oía loslatidos de su corazón, y sonrió feliz, de saber que podrían estar juntos

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rivaille despertó y miró hacia arriba buscando el rostro del menor quien aún dormía, se removió lentamente para no despertarlo y vio el rastro de lágrimas secas en su rostro, acarició dulcemente el rostro del castaño para quitarlas.

Salió de la cama y fue al baño para limpiarse a causa de que la noche anterior había quedado dormido y no lo había hecho. Volvió con ropa limpia y percibió que el menor ya había despertado y parecía preocupado por su ausencia

-He- Rivaille! –exclamó Eren emocionado, pero aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo solo por su nombre

-Buenos días, Eren –contestó el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado y le daba un corto beso en los labios

-Buenos días –dijo el menor aún con su radiante sonrisa

-Cómo te sientes?

-Eh? Ah bien, por qué lo pregunta? –interrogó el menor confundido ante su inusual pregunta

-Ya lo verás –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa- en un rato desayunaremos, te traeré algo

-No es necesario, yo iré

-De acuerdo, te espero arriba entonces –dijo el oji-gris y se retiró no sin antes darle un beso a su amante

Eren decidió ir a bañarse y luego iría a desayunar pero al intentar pararse algo no salió como planeaba

-Aaah! Mier- -gritó el menor con dolor, ahora ya sabía por qué el sargento se veía tan satisfecho, debería pensar una manera para cobrárselas más tarde

Como pudo logró ir hasta al baño a ducharse, mientras se vestía pudo apreciar los moretones dejados por Rivaille la noche anterior, si los veía alguien estaría en problemas y tenía uno especialmente en su cuello que no lograba ocultar muy bien y rezó para que nadie lo viera. Luego de que se vistió llegó a la parte más dolorosa: subir las escaleras, cuando llegó se dirigió hasta el comedor en donde estaban todos sentados conversando de cosas triviales.

Fue hasta la mesa en la que estaban Mikasa y Armin y se quedó parado a su lado

-Oi Eren, siéntate, sucede algo? –preguntó el chico de hermosos ojos celestes al ver que su amigo no se sentaba con ellos

-Eh? Ah no es nada –contestó nervioso el castaño quien no se animaba a sentar

-Eren siéntate –le dijo amablemente Mikasa dejando un lugar a su lado

El castaño no tuvo otra elección más que ceder o todos comenzarían a sospechar

-Mierda –susurró para sí mismo conteniendo el dolor al sentarse

-Oigan –interrumpió Jean de repente- ustedes no escucharon unos sonidos extraños ayer por la noche?

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto! –exclamó Sasha con un trozo de pan en la boca

-Sí es verdad! Pero parecían provenir de abajo –objetó Connie

-En el sótano? Eren sucedió algo? –le preguntó Mikasa a Eren preocupada y todos fijaron su mirada en él

-N-no nada, nada! Qué podría suceder? –dijo el chico fingiendo sonrisa

-Tal vez Eren estuvo "jugando", quien sabe –dijo con tono sarcástico Jean

-Qué insinúas idiota? –contestó inmediatamente Eren con enojo desafiando a Jean

-No lo sé, tal vez estabas tan concentrado pensando en aniquilar a los titanes que ahora estás urgido –respondió Jean con sorna

-Repítelo hijo de puta –gritó Eren mientras tomaba a Jean por el cuello de la camisa a punto de golpearlo

-Dije que-

-Basta ustedes dos –una voz firme hizo detener a Jean y a Eren quienes estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea

-Rivaille –dijo el menor por inercia al ver al pelinegro

-No quiero volver a verlos pelear, una vez más y los mataré a golpes

-Sí, sargento Rivaille –dijeron al unísono

El pelinegro se retiró y todos liberaron su respiración contenida, habían pensado que algo peor pasaría, su sargento parecía estar de buen humor ese día.

Continuaron con el desayuno y Eren y Jean se mantuvieron callados, sabían que las amenazas del sargento eran en serio, y Eren ya había experimentado su fuerza, no quería volver a pasar por eso, aún así se lanzaban una que otra mirada asesina cada tanto. Todos continuaban tranquilos, menos Mikasa, ella estaba pensativa acerca de Eren, solo ella notó algo que la puso inquieta

* * *

En la tarde todos hacían sus quehaceres, debían de limpiar el castillo y Eren salió un rato a descansar, se sentó en un escalón y se quedó observando el cielo pensando en su relación con el pelinegro, lo había tratado tan frívolamente la vez anterior, todo era como antes, o tal vez era solo para mantener apariencias

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba

-Mikasa? Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un poco confundido

-Tenemos que hablar Eren –dijo seriamente la pelinegra con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti, sucedió algo? Te has comportado extraño todo este tiempo

-No es nada, no me pasa nada

-No es cierto, hace unos días estabas completamente despistado y no escuchabas a nadie, ayer parecías estar nervioso no dejabas de dar vueltas y pensar, y hoy comienzas una pelea estúpida con Jean, qué te sucede Eren? –finalizó la pelinegra preocupada por su hermano

-No es nada Mikasa, exageras

-Tiene algo que ver con el sargento Rivaille verdad? –preguntó la joven con recelo

-Claro que no, el sargento no tiene nada que ver en esto –contestó el castaño nervioso, cómo se había dado cuenta Mikasa de ello? Era tan evidente?

-Mientes Eren, vi como mirabas al sargento hoy y lo llamaste solo por su nombre

-N-no es cierto –contestó el menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al verse descubierto

-No lo niegues mas –la muchacha quien había permanecido sentada a su lado con un movimiento rápido subió la camisa del castaño dejando al descubierto los chupones en su cuerpo

-Q-qué haces Mikasa?! Suéltame! –gritó exaltado y ruborizado por la acción de su hermana

-Lo sabía, ese maldito enano, te hizo daño?

-N-no! Y no vuelvas a hacer eso! –el castaño iba a pararse e irse del lugar pero la mano de la pelinegra lo detuvo

-Eren

-Qué quieres? –dijo intranquilo el oji-verde

-Tú lo quieres? Y al menos él te corresponde?

-Q-que pregunta es esa Mikasa?

-Por favor, respóndeme Eren –preguntó un poco angustiada

-Está bien –dijo con una voz tenue- S-si, lo quiero

-Y él? –preguntó con un dejo de indignación

-Creo que sí

-Entonces puedo estar tranquila, pero si ese enano te hace daño lo mataré –exclamó Mikasa con el entrecejo fruncido, aquello causó gracia a Eren, que Mikasa lo protegiera de esa forma o tal vez era que hablara así de Rivaille le causó cierta tranquilidad, le alegraba que su hermana lo entendiera

-Jaja eso no te queda bien Mikasa –dijo divertido el castaño mientras pasaba su dedo por su frente para que no frunciera el ceño

-Gracias –le dijo finalmente y la abrazó dejando sorprendida a la joven quien correspondió su abrazo gustosa

Mientras tanto Rivaille observaba por la ventana la cariñosa relación entre Eren y su hermana postiza, demasiada cariñosa para su gusto

-Tch mierda, no estoy celoso –dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro, su orgullo nunca permitiría que sintiera celos

-De quién estás celoso Rivaille?! –preguntó Hanji entrando por la puerta sin tocar

-Nadie te enseñó modales cuatro ojos? Sal de mi oficina

-Ja ja que malo~ a quién estás mirando? Eh? –dijo la castaña asomándose por la ventana

-Qué haces? Vete de aquí loca

-Ohh, así que estás celoso de Eren? Ja ja ja quien lo hubiera imaginado –dijo Hanji con tono de burla- Pero con ese carácter frío y violento lo espantarás, pobre Erensito –comentó la científica mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Rivaille

-Ya vete cuatro ojos de mierda! –dijo Rivaille y la sacó fuera de su oficina

-Okay pero si necesitas consejos te diré lo que necesites! –gritaba Hanji ya fuera de la habitación

-Tsk, loca, como si esas cosas me preocuparan –hablaba consigo mismo mientras volvía a mirar fuera de la ventana donde se encontraba Eren con Mikasa hablando, se les veía felices juntos, contempló la escena por unos momentos y algo se rompió dentro suyo, tal vez dentro de todas las estupideces que decía esa loca tenía un poco de razón, Eren era una persona muy alegre y emotivo, en contraste con él, amargado y apático, pero de verdad se había enamorado de ese mocoso, como lo llamaba él.

* * *

Había caído la noche, todos habían ido a dormir excepto Rivaille que se había quedado firmando unos papeles hasta tarde, y ahora caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a tomar aire afuera para poder despejar su mente, pero al salir divisó al castaño sentado en el escalón donde había estado esa misma tarde. Al verlo fue y se sentó a su lado.

-Heichou! –dijo Eren sorprendido de verlo

-No puedes dormir? –dijo Rivaille mirando el horizonte, una suave brisa movía sus cabellos y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos

-No… usted también tiene insomnio?

-Si… a veces no puedo dormir pensando en… el mundo –Eren percibió cierta melancolía en sus palabras, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, sabía que el sargento había vivido cosas muy duras, no debía revivir viejas heridas

-Yo tampoco.. sabe… tengo pesadillas con el día.. en que mi madre –no pudo completar la frase porque la imagen del titán devorando a su madre cruzó por su mente

Un completo sosiego se formó entre los dos, ninguno decía nada, solo miraban el cielo en silencio.

-Eren –dijo suavemente de pronto el mayor rompiendo el silencio

-Qué suced- -sus palabras quedaron por la mitad al sentir los labios del sargento en su mejilla, un ligero color rojo cubrió sus mejillas

-Nada –respondió con su característico aparente desinterés

Una sonrisa cubrió los labios de Eren, Rivaille era una persona extraña pero le encantaba, le había besado en la mejilla, una simple muestra de afecto que había dejado embobado al menor

-Vamos a mi habitación –dijo de repente el mayor poniéndose de pie y mirando profundamente a Eren quien se estremeció con su mirada

Eren se puso de pie imitándolo en señal de que lo seguiría, caminaron por los pasillos, Eren iba unos pasos detrás de Rivaille, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y le dio indicación de que pasara. Eren se adentró a la habitación y paseó la vista por el lugar rápidamente, era sencilla, tenía la cama en medio, un escritorio y una mesita de luz, solo lo indispensable. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar una nívea luz, la necesaria para que pudieran verse. Aunque el castaño aún no entendía para que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

-Dormirás aquí hoy –dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a quitar su pañuelo –si tú lo deseas

-Eh? En serio heichou? –preguntó el castaño emocionado

-Sí, no puedo dormir, necesito una almohada más cómoda, además ese sótano apestoso es insalubre

-Gracias heichou –dijo Eren con una sonrisa, sabía que eso era una excusa para estar con él, ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos pareja no? Y ya deja de decirme "heichou" te lo dije el otro día, deja las formalidades

Algo brilló en los ojos del joven y fue captado por Rivaille

-Si Rivaille –contestó el chico feliz de escucharlo decir aquello, nunca se había detenido a pensar que eran exactamente y "pareja" eso le gustaba

Ambos se quitaron las botas y el arnés, se quedaron solo con la camisa y fueron a la cama, se acostaron a modo cucharita, Eren abrazaba a Rivaille por detrás

-Rivaille

-Mm? –contestó el mayor sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su posición

-No tiene que esforzarse, sé que lo hace para demostrarme su afecto pero me gusta así como es –dijo el muchacho con una cálida sonrisa

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Rivaille, desde cuando se había vuelto tan transparente con Eren?. La verdad era que se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Hanji, debía demostrar mas sus sentimientos con Eren y no ser tan frío

-Cállate, lo hago porque quiero –dijo el mayor volteándose y quedando frente a frente

El mayor depositó un beso en los labios del menor y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras se apoyaba en su pecho, escuchando los pausados latidos de su corazón

-Eren, cuando toda esta mierda termine, iremos a ver el mar –confesó el pelinegro que sabía de su deseo por ver el exterior

El castaño se sorprendió –Gracias Rivaille –pronunció con alegría mientras lo estrechaba mas contra su pecho

-Es una promesa, así que no mueras hasta entonces –dijo el pelinegro –debemos estar juntos- finalizó de forme inaudible, pero suficiente para que el castaño lo oyera

El oji-gris escuchaba como los latidos de Eren se volvían más intensos

-Lo prometo –dijo levantando su mano y mostrando el dedo meñique, Rivaille lo entendió y cruzaron sus dedos sellando aquella promesa

-Te amo –dijo el menor antes de caer dormido

-Yo también, Eren… Te amo

-Ah y por cierto –dijo el mayor haciendo que Eren abriera sus ojos nuevamente- tu eres solo mío, díselo a Ackerman –agregó y una pequeña risilla escapó de los labios de Eren

-Está celoso? –preguntó el menor feliz

-Claro que no mocoso, solo protejo lo que es de mi propiedad –respondió serio el pelinegro

-De acuerdo –dijo el castaño y dio un beso en su mejilla para luego dar una pequeña mordida en el cuello del sargento dejando una marca rojiza

-Que-? Qué crees que haces? –dijo el mayor incorporándose y quedando sentando en la cama- Qué harás si alguien lo ve?

-Nada, solo marco lo que es de mi propiedad –respondió el menor divertido, aún no se había olvidado de la venganza por el dolor de la mañana

-Maldito mocoso arrogante, esto no se quedará así –dijo el mayor ríendo y se abalanzó sobre el menor haciéndole cosquillas

-Aah no! Rivaille jaja déjame –gritaba Eren intentando zafar de su superior

Le encantaba estar así con Rivaille era la primera vez que lo oía reír y se divertían de esa forma, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, que su sueño se haría realidad.

Lo que comenzó con un juego de cosquillas fue tornando a besos y suspiros.

Rivaille mordió el labio inferior de Eren para luego pasar su lengua sobre ellos provocando que el menor sacara su lengua para comenzar a jugar con ellas. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder y sabía que si empezaba no iba a poder detenerse luego.

Se separó de Eren y volvió a recostarse dándole la espalda

-Debemos dormir –dijo serio

-Rivaille, no es justo! –se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero, sabía que esa cara era la debilidad de su heichou pero éste se negaba a mirarlo

-Ya duérmete mocoso –dijo en tono molesto el pelinegro

-Rivaille~ vas a dejarme así? –habló en un tono seductor el menor

-Sí, ahora duérmete–contestó secamente el mayor

-No quiero –dijo el castaño lamiendo el lóbulo de su superior haciendo que éste se exalte

-Te dije que duermas –dijo el mayor incorporándose para acostar al menor nuevamente a su lado, sabía que hacer el amor con ese mocoso iba a ser un error, había creado a un pervertido, pero por alguna razón no se arrepentía

-Al menos un beso –insistió Eren

-No

-Por favor, solo un beso –dijo el menor inflando los cachetes, aquello sí que fue la debilidad de Rivaille, "maldito mocoso, qué me has hecho?" pensó-

-De acuerdo, solo uno –dijo el mayor, pero sabía que no iba a poder negarse a más

Rivaille cerró sus ojos y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Eren, quien lo abrazó e intensificó aquel beso, luego de unos segundos se separaron y Rivaille se recostó en el pecho del menor quien acariciaba su cabello suavemente hasta que cedieron al sueño.

Aquella noche Eren no tuvo pesadillas y Rivaille durmió tranquilamente, así lo hacían todas las noches, Rivaille llevaba a Eren a su habitación para que durmiera con él, sin que nadie lo supiera, en la mañana se iba antes de que lo notaran. Continuaron su fría relación para mantener las apariencias y que nadie se percatara de su enamoramiento. Aunque no tardó mucho para que todo el escuadrón percibiera la extraña conexión entre ellos, Hanji notara los chupones y Erwin su mejor humor. A Rivaille le complementaba la alegría de Eren, y Eren necesitaba alguien más fuerte que él para estar a su lado. Ambos tenían una razón por la que vivir y liberar el mundo, debían de cumplir la promesa que habían hecho. A veces Eren pensaba que tal vez, estaban unidos por un hilo, que debían de estar juntos por siempre pero no era un hilo rojo, era azul, extenso e interminable, imposible de cortar, como el océano que le cautivaba.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó deja review! Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
